


Drugs & Money (I Can Hear the Birds Sing)

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [17]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Bad Decisions, Bonnie and Clyde? I only know Isak and Even, Evak AU, Finger Sucking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Partners in Crime, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Even was so sure they’d succeed. He made Isak forget that there was even a possibility that they wouldn’t, that they couldn’t. And now, Isak’s never going to let anyone make him think he can’t do anything ever again. Including himself.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Kudos: 29





	Drugs & Money (I Can Hear the Birds Sing)

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 17 Prompt: Heist.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Drugs & Money" by Chase Atlantic.

Even floors it. Isak barely has time to notice the ringing in his ears,  the ricochet of bullets and sirens somewhere from behind them before the sound is immediately replaced by the rush of the engine. It gears up, hurtles them forward, the formerly glitzy, now ramshackled warehouse fading into distant black. Down the Riksvei 4, their newly acquired Ferrari F60 pushes one hundred and eighty kilometers, exists as a blinking flash of light to all of the other cars it passes. They’re like a spaceship, a UFO, there for a second and then gone the next. 

Isak feels pure adrenaline. No one is catching them, not today, not ever. He knows this just as well as he knows exactly how much money and drugs and liquor are locked up in the trunk, all his. All Even’s. All  _ theirs.  _

Crimson fluid drips from Isak’s nose and eyebrow, oozing in rapid droplets down to the brand new leather seats. He wipes it away with a hasty hand, then gives up when it just ends up smearing, the flow too steady for him to combat. The surface is stained with champagne already, a celebratory bottle of Clicquot pre-popped and chugged down in rushed gulps before they even pulled off the heist in the first place. It had begun forty minutes ago— forty two minutes and thirteen seconds, to be exact; Isak’s stopwatch tells him this, ticking silently as it sits parallel to his bruised knuckles. The splotches of purple and grey will hurt worse tomorrow, but they’ll still feel like a badge of honor to him, the same way that they do now and the same way that they will once they fade. Isak closes his eyes and remembers the familiar heaviness of weight against his fists, bodies faltering under his force. The six security guards were a bitch to take down. 

“Fucking hell, Valtersen,” Even mutters, his tone reverent and proud. He looks at Isak, breaking him out of his reverie, and Isak grins, bloody and beaming. He drops the bag of green flower in his hands, letting it fall to the car floor. He’d been fingering it, smelling it, admiring it. He’s never seen so much weed in his life, not to mention such  _ good _ weed. And it’s all his now, too. All Even’s. All theirs. 

Isak reaches for Even’s thigh. He grips him tight, watches the way that it makes Even’s stare grow even more intense. Even looks fierce, inspired and infatuated and dangerous. Beautiful. Alive. 

Even was so sure they’d succeed. He made Isak forget that there was even a possibility that they wouldn’t, that they couldn’t. And now, Isak’s never going to let anyone make him think he can’t do anything ever again. Including himself. 

Even claps a hand on the space behind Isak’s neck, right where his shoulders meet the top of his back. His hand is big, encompassing, pulling Isak in to him. He still wears black fingerprint-proof gloves, the same pair he’d worn when breaking the glass and cracking the safes. The tight-fitting latex is warm against Isak’s skin. 

Even turns away from the wheel, his hot breath fanning on Isak’s cheek. His mouth immediately latches onto his jaw and he sucks a hard, quick, noisy kiss into the hollow of Isak throat. It makes Isak let out a sound that’s somewhere in between a greedy laugh and a grateful moan, and it makes Even swerve, come so close to the guardrail that the driver’s side door handle almost brushes it. Neither Even or Isak flinch. Isak trusts him. Isak trusts  _ this. _

“You’re fucking amazing, babe,” Isak says for what must be the millionth time in the past ten minutes. He kisses Even hard, openmouthed and sloppy, more saliva than lips but it’s everything, makes Isak feel more emotions than he ever has at one time. 

_ “We’re _ fucking amazing,” Even corrects him. His eyes glint in the moonlight, gorgeous.

Isak’s head pounds, full of adrenaline, and he twists in his seat, grabbing onto Even’s cock through his pants. He’s more than half-hard, already throbbing against Isak’s palm, and when Isak squeezes him, Even laughs, wicked and breathless. Isak kisses him again, his tongue heavy and searching in Even’s mouth. It’s a long kiss, daring, and he hears the car skid again, wheels searching for purchase as they turn a corner. Someone honks in warning from behind them. 

“Fuck off, I know,” Even mutters, breaking away from Isak and shooting an irritated glance in the rear view mirror. He flips off the considerate stranger and Isak sucks the tip of his finger into his mouth as soon as it’s raised. Even shudders. 

He turns his gaze back to the windshield, taking an exit and merging onto another highway. Isak nearly climbs into his lap, keeps kissing him, and nearly rips his black t-shirt as his lips trip down to his collarbone. The car alert system beeps at him, his seat belt disconnected and hanging limp behind him. Even’s right hand envelops Isak’s left in a tight embrace, quick before he pushes Isak down and encourages him to use both his hands to undo his zipper. 

“Baby, yeah,” Even mumbles when he does, and Isak reels again, revels again. Even is his. Isak is Even’s. This life is just  _ theirs, _ and no one else is ever coming close enough to even think about changing that. It’d be a death wish to even try. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
